The Dating Game
by angkat14
Summary: what will happen if Botan pretends to be Kurama's girlfriend? hey, its a kurama-botan ficcy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakushu characters! Please, don't sue me, I don't have any money.  


  
"Oi, Kurama, you're still listening to me?" Yuusuke asked as he waved his hand in front of Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama suddenly looked at Yuusuke, surprised. "Gomen ne, Yuusuke, you were saying?"  
  
"I was just asking you what kind of gift I should give to Keiko in her birthday," Yuusuke repeated and looked straight at Kurama. He's concerned that his friend has a problem. Not just any problem, *BIG* one, Yuusuke thought. Its not like Kurama, his smartest friend, yeah, smarter than his Keiko, to not focus his attention on what's being said to him, may it be important or not.  
  
"Well..." Kurama said and looked away. He couldn't bear Yuusuke's scrutinizing stares at him. It's been a year since Yuusuke came back from Makai and the Reikai tantei have grown real close together, except the well-reserved Hiei who only got close to Kurama, since there's no big mission after that for them. Kurama's afraid that if Yuusuke looked straight in his eyes, he'll find out what he's been thinking and feeling. the very same thing that he wanted to hide from them.  
  
"I was thinking of giving her a new bottle of perfume..." Yuusuke continued, hoping that Kurama might get fed up and just blurt out what he's been hiding inside. Yuusuke knows from experience that he cannot force the youko thief to talk if he doesn't want to.  
  
Contrary to what Yuusuke had been expecting, Kurama just let his friend talk endlessly. He has more problems to think about to worry about a birthday gift for a girlfriend, especially if she's not MY girlfriend, he thought sadly. Certain problems to think about like a girl a color of purple and blue.  
  
Its been a month since he'd last seen her....

Author's note: Well, what can you say? I'm sorry if I'm not as good as Ryquest or the author of Botan's Past, I forgot the name, but I'm trying my best, see? Don't be shy to tell me your suggestions, comments and violent reactions. Everything will be welcomed and be taken consideration.


	2. Botan-chan!

Disclaimers: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakushu characters as much as I want to own them. This chapter is a restated version of Shawny Wong's Masquerade. Don't sue me!

-------------------------THREE MONTHS AGO-----------------------------  
"Hey Kurama, some sorority girl asked me to give this to you," Yuusuke greeted as he handed the neatly folded stationary to Kurama, who in turn just put it inside his bag. He was visiting Kurama and Kuwabara in the university where they were schoolmates.  
  
"Aren't you going to read it?" Kuwabara asked and put down his book he was reading before Yuusuke came by.  
  
"It's like what I've received everyday in my locker," Kurama said, and then winced. I haven't cleaned my locker yet, I'm sure, its crowded again with letters, who the hell thought it was a good idea to put a hole in lockers for letters and important notes, he thought.  
  
"Same as what you received everyday in your locker? Why, what are those sheets of papers anyway?" Yuusuke asked and sat down beside Kuwabara to look straight at Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, Kurama, what are all those stuffs? I've seen many times already that when you open your locker, a handful of papers fell off."  
  
Kurama blushed. He looked from Yuusuke and Kuwabara only to find their eager faces. Unfortunately for him, Yuusuke and Kuwabara seemed to agree for the first time. And that is to know what all those pieces of paper are all about. He sighed. "Those were love letters, "he mumbled.  
  
"Love letters?!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara gaped at him in unison.  
  
"Not so loud please," Kurama said, still blushing. "Yeah, those were love letters, I don't even know how much I receive in a day. You see, I'm not really reading them," he confessed.  
  
"Why not?" Kuwabara asked, confused.  
  
"Because they're so many, I won't be able to do anything if all I do is read those nonsense love letters. And, oh, one more thing, almost one third of those letters came from boys," Kurama groaned.  
  
"Nani?!" Kuwabara was dumbstriken while Yuusuke laughed so hard he could choke on it.  
  
"That's not funny," Kurama glared.  
  
"Yuusuke then turned silent. "Gomen, but why would boys give you love letters?" Yuusuke asked seriously.  
  
"Well, according to a letter I've read once, I'm more beautiful than any girl in the university, he doesn't care if I'm also a boy for that matter," he said disgustingly.  
  
Yuusuke lost his composure and started laughing again even before Kurama finished his story and Kuwabara, who took a long gulp at his softdrink turned a bright shade of scarlet from choking.  
  
Suddenly, two roses struck near Yuusuke's and Kuwabara's hands. They both fell silent. Another inch and their hands are surely pinned at the table.  
  
"Arigatou for the silence," Kurama said then smiled naughtily, the same smile that would make any girl, and some boys, lose their insanity.  
  
Kuwabara turned his attention back to his schoolworks while Kurama opened his History book, one of his big bulky ones, as if nothing happened and Yuusuke, still ashamed of his behavior, won't look at Kurama's direction, instead, focus his attention to a crowd of girls looking at them.  
  
"Oi, Kurama, who are those girls looking at us?" Yuusuke asked and pointed at them with his lips.  
  
Kurama, because his back was on them, turned and began to pale. Sure enough, the president of Shuichi-chan Fan Club, Yuri Misato, is approaching them.  
  
"Shuichi-chan, am I glad to see you," Yuri said huskily and sat beside Kurama even without invitation.  
  
"Same here, Yuri-SAN," Kuwabara said, on a rescue when he sensed Kurama tensed and paled. Though his friends, especially that little fire deamon, Hiei, think he's stupid, he can easily sense when one of them needed help. And this kitsune in front of him, no doubt do.  
  
Yuusuke saw the dirty look Yuri Misato had given Kuwabara and was amazed that with a blink of an eye, it vanished when she turned to look at Kurama sweetly.  
  
"So, Shuichi-chan, as I was saying a while ago, actually, I need to ask you a small favor," she said then smiled a little too innocently at Kurama. "Well, I was hoping you can come over tonight at my house to help me with our chemistry, I mean, my chemistry subject."  
  
At what she had said, Kurama grew paler. This is what he had been dreading. He doesn't want to spend time with any girl, at least in the university, especially THIS girl, because he doesn't want rumors to circulate. He looked at Yuusuke and Kuwabara for help but the two seems to focus their attention on something else.  
  
"Anou-" Kurama started but suddenly interrupted by Yuri.  
  
"Actually, if you want, we could go to your place instead," she suggested and flirtatiously put her hand on top of Kurama's.  
  
Kurama stared at his hands covered with hers and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted again by the ever familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, guys! No work today so I decided to visit you. what are you up to?" Botan said cheerfully from behind Kurama.  
  
"Botan, you look great today," Kuwabara said appreciatively. Instead of wearing her usual kimono, she now had on a pretty purple sundress which showed her curves and highlighted the color of her eyes.  
  
Kurama saw the annoyed look on Yuri's face when Botan came and suddenly jumped at the opportunity. He stood up and turned around as fast as he could, no faster than Hiei, I mean, and enveloped Botan in a big hug, Botan could hardly breathe.  
  
"Botan-chan!" Kurama said in obvious delight.  
  
"Are you alright? Who is that girl anyway?" Botan asked curiously. Kurama had never ever called her BOTAN-CHAN before, why would he now? she wondered.  
  


Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at each other in surprise. The since-when-did-Kurama-get-this-close-to-Botan-CHAN look Yuusuke gave Kuwabara is hilarious enough, add the now dumbstriken look Kuwabara gave Yuusuke and it's a total riot!  
  
"Shui-" Botan began.  
  
"Her name is Yuri, Yuri Misato. She's a classmate of mine. No need to be jealous, kawaii," Kurama said huskily, but loud enough for Yuri, Yuusuke and Kuwabara to hear, as he took in deep breaths, his nose filling with her scent, a scent of spring and sunshine.  
  
Botan's jaw dropped, Yuusuke's eyes looks like its gonna pop out of its socket and Kuwabara, dear old Kuwabara who thought it was all a dream, blinked, rubbed his eyes hard, looked again and now as confused as ever.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama smiled slightly when he noticed the murderous look on Yuri's face, well, not to mention the feeling of holding Botan close to him. He'd always treated Botan as a friend, though he'd always thought she's kinda cute, especially her sometimes hilarious tactics. His heart is racing wildly now, though at first, he thought it was only because of relief, now he didn't know what he feels for her. is it possible that a hug is all it took?  
  
Botan, who now got over her surprise, saw the crowd of girls looking at them, or rather, at her. Some looked at her angrily and some looked teary-eyed. That's when it hit her- SLY FOX! she  
wanted to scream , but then, who cares? It'll be fun being Kurama's girlfriend, the guy in every girl's dream, even if its only a game. She felt disappointed though, but, what the heck!  
  
She hugged Kurama back and whispered in his ears, "I missed you, Shu-chan," then looked at Yuusuke and Kuwabara knowingly.  
  
Kurama, who haven't recovered yet from the sensation that hit him, suddenly felt out of control. One look at those big, pretty purple eyes of her and he was lost. "I missed you, too," he said then  
kissed the tip of her nose when Botan tried to shove him away. Anger, disappointment and embarrassment flooded him only to vanish instantly when Botan whispered sweetly that tons of students, most of them girls, were watching them.  
  
"Oh?" was all Kurama said then smiled again at her.  
  
Yuri, on the verge of grabbing either the hair or neck to throttle the intruder, was now beside Kurama and still won't give up the fight.  
  
"Shuichi-CHAN, how come you never introduced me to HER?" Yuri said, giving emphasis to the word, "her". She moved next to Botan for others to see how she stood up for her beloved Shuichi.  
  
By that time, they heard a clearing of throat and when Kurama turned around, he saw Yuusuke and Kuwabara picking up their things.  
  
"Anou, Shuichi, we'll be at the ramen shop if you need us," Yuusuke said then nodded at Botan. "You be a good girl, ne, Botan?"  
  
"We'll see you there," Botan chirped and waved at them.  
  
When Kurama sensed that Yuri is still staring at, he began to feel uncomfortable again. But when he saw Botan looking innocently at him, he relaxed. How weird it is that he'd never felt this  
uncomfortable when faced by more powerful Youkai, but just a look from Yuri can make him lose his nerves. And what's even more ironic is that the person who was now making him brave was the person they always have to save from trouble.  
  
"Shuichi-chan!" Yuri grumbled, curling that pretty mouth of hers into a pout.  
  
"Oh yeah, gomen ne for being rude," Kurama apologized, grabbed Botan and put his arms around her shoulder before proceeding. "You see, Botan here," he paused to look at the crowd of  
girls, "is my girlfriend."  
  
Girlfriend! The whole fan club wept, and if ever the news affected Yuri, she didn't show any sign. The entire university heard that Shuichi Minamino, the most sought-after male heartthrob in  
campus, have a girlfriend.  
  
"Shuichi-SAN, I'd like to talk to you privately for a while," Botan demanded, that soft, cheerful eyes of her now stared coldly at Kurama.  
  
"Now what?" Kurama panickedly thought. 

Author's note: I don't know if Shawny Wong's Masquerade is better than mine but I really really want to finish her story so I made my own, I hope she won't mind because mine will most probably be different than hers. This is the only the first chapter of this comedy-drama-romance story. I don't really know how to classify it. 


	3. Ningen at last!

Disclaimers: Here I go, again. I don't own the Yu Yu Hakushu characters except for Yuri Misato.

"What was that all about?" Botan asked when she finally got Kurama alone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean?" Botan asked then glared at Kurama so coldly, that if looks could really really kill, he'd be 100% sure dead by now.  
  
"Come on, I thought you agreed to do it. You even hugged me back, remember?" he gloated.  
  
Botan blushed furiously. Does he have to remind me about it? "Very well, I agreed to play your games, Kurama-kun, but you didn't have to announce to the whole university that I am your  
girlfriend," she said rather stubbornly.  
  
"Why not? As their model student, they have the right to know who my chosen one is, right?" Kurama boasted then winked at Botan.  
"Oh, you're impossible!" she gave up, this man surely have no problem with self-esteem. "If you find me dead tomorrow morning, I'm as sure as hell, one of your fan club members did it. Or maybe that Yuri girl will," she said angrily.  
  
Kurama had never seen Botan this angry before and it amuses him. He tried pricking her temper once more, "You aren't jealous of the Yuri, are you?" Kurama asked and grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Baka!" Botan shouted at the top of her voice, nearby students began looking at them curiously. I mean really curiously. I mean really curiously since not an hour ago had passed since the big  
announcement of Shuichi Minamino's girlfriend was heard.  
  
"Koishii, I'm sorry. Okay, I just won't study tonight so as not to cancel our date," Kurama said, secretly eyeing the nearby students who are surely listening to them.  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
Before Botan could react any further, Kurama had already wrapped his arms around he waist. He pressed his lips to her ear and pretended to kiss her, but instead whispered, "Please, Botan, be my friend," he pleaded.  
  
Botan sighed. What can she do? Kurama is really a nice friend. Besides, she has nothing to do with her spare time. She pressed herself closer to Kurama and said, loud enough for the nearby  
students to hear," I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to be unreasonable, koishii."  
  
"Then it's a date tonight at seven?" Kurama asked as he loosened his hug on her to look at her eyes. Oh my, her eyes are making it impossible to think, he thought. Add the way she say "koishii" and "Shu-chan" , tingly sensations flowed up his spine.  
  
Botan stared at him in wonder. "Is that for real?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, why, haven't been on a date before?" Kurama asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course, I had, I was just not sure if you're only saying that for effect," she explained, her temper suddenly rising again.  
  
Kurama just winked at her in response.  
  
"Baka." Botan thought, but so kawaii! she couldn't help but add.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Two months day off, ningenkai time?" Koenma repeated Botan's request absently. "That would be a month off in Reikai, are you sure about it, Botan?" Koenma asked the deity for the tenth time.  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama, I just can't say no to Kurama-kun," she said, not meeting his eyes. She knows her request is unreasonable but if she will act as Kurama's girlfriend, she have to have Koenma's permission.  
  
"So, you are expecting that I won't be able to say no to you, too?" Koenma asked, his eyes observing Botan's each and every move.  
  
Botan blushed, Koenma-sama sounds like an interrogating policeman, she thought. But still, there's a chance that he'll approve of my request. From her experience, I Koenma-sama doesn't  
have any plans of entertaining her day-off requests, he usually tell her to get back to work.  
  
"Very well," Koenma's voice shattered Botan's thoughts. "I'm impressed with your past works and the Reikai tantei wouldn't be this successful without the wit and smartness of Kurama so I'm granting this request just this once," Koenma said finally, then signed the petition letter Botan handed him a while ago. He turned to his computer and keyed in some documents. A minute later, a set of paper was handed to Botan.  
  
"You're going to be a ningen for two months, ningenkai time, and no more powers' okay? You'll act as an exchange student from the neighboring university of Kurama's campus, all clear?" Koenma said bossily.  
  
"Hai, arigatou, Koenma-sama," Botan said gratefully and bowed before him before turning around to leave.

----------------------------

"Kurama-kun!" Yukina said in obvious surprise that night when she opened the door of Genkai's temple. 

"Konbanwa, Yukina-san, is Botan here?" Kurama asked politely as he always does and smiled brightly at her.. Kurama will surely get a second glance with his blue polo shirt, khaki slacks and a jacket. 

"Hai, please come in. Botan-chan told me she'll be out soon," Yukina said shyly and gave way for Kurama to enter the temple. 

"Arigatou," Kurama said and sat on the nearest stool he saw. Tonight is the night, he can't help but think as he watch Yukina enter on what he thought was Botan's bedroom. The first real date the two of us will have, he sighed happily. 

Before Kurama went to Genkai's temple, another ferry girl, Hinageshi, visited his house to give him the message of Koenma for him. It states that Koenma had given Botan two months off, Ningenkai time, to help Kurama with his dilemma. She will stay in Genkai's temple for the whole time and act as an exchange student in Kurama's university. At first, Kurama couldn't believe his luck. He thought Koenma would be the last person to help him out, considering he thought Koenma likes Botan very much. He thought Koenma was a rival. 

"Gomen nasai, Kurama-kun, did you wait long?" Botan said, interrupting his line of thought. 

Kurama looked at her, his jaw dropped and swallowed not once but twice. Right in front of him was Botan alright, but a devastatingly gorgeous, jaw dropping and mouth-watering one. 

He looked at her from head to toe very slowly. Botan's hair hung loose and blew that locks of her blue hair hung around her pretty face with a touch of very light make up, he can hardly detect if it was really there. and her dress, if she looked pretty in that sundress she wore just yesterday in school, tonight, she had gone all the way in enhancing her beauty and figure. 

She wore a pale blue, spaghetti-strapped dress that reached just above her midthighs. Her stacked heel of the same color added figure to her already shapely feet. Her few jewelries, consisted of a cross pendant on her neck, pair of gold earrings with matching bracelet, a silver watch and a ring that represents that she's a reikai ferry girl. 

"You said semi-formal right?" Botan asked when she saw the intense look of Kurama on her. She blushed furiously and refused to look in his eyes. 

Kurama could only nod, his mouth slightly open with obvious admiration. Inari-sama, how I want her in my arms, he thought and looked at her discomfort in amusement. 

"Do I look alright?" Botan asked again, then fidgeted. Kurama had always been nice and polite to her, even if he can sometimes drive her crazy, and staring is not one of his manners. Definitely not staring! But now, how she wish there will be a heavenly distraction to swallow her alive, but hey- I'm the heavenly distraction here, she thought as she looked at her feet. 

"You look perfect, was my mouth hanging open?" Kurama asked and smiled politely at her. He tried to get hold of his own composure because he knows Botan is feeling uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. 

"Yeah," she said and smiled shyly. 

"Well, then, let's go?" Kurama said and stood up. He put his arms around Botan's shoulders as they went out. He just couldn't help touching her...

Author's note: Should I continue writing or not? Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are greatly welcomed.


	4. Exchange Student

Gee, chapter 3 is up. The crazy angkat14 strikes again! Thanks for all those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot and helped me hurry the story up so that I can update for you who's taking time to read this idiotic story of mine. By the way, here are some of the Japanese terms I've used in the chapter and please take time to read their meaning in English so that you can understand some conversation. I am not really sure, though, if the grammar is correct.

1. Nani                               -what

2. Ikanimo                           -certainly

3. Sumimasen                      -excuse me

4. Hai                                 -yes

5. Iie                                  -No

6. Koishii                            -beloved; kinda like sweetheart or darling

7. Yoshi                             -okay

8. dooshite no                     -what's the matter?

9. kare wa kokotsu                -he is as sly as a fox

10. Konnichiwa                    -good afternoon or hello

11. soo desu                       - is that so?

12. Naruhodo                      -I see

13. Gomen nasai                   -I'm sorry

14. sore wa ikemasen ne        - that's too bad

15. oyasumi nasai                 -goodnight

16. arigatou                         -thank you

17. okaasan                         -mother/ mom

18. demo                            -but

Disclaimers: The Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not mine.

"Have you heard of the new exchange student we have from the next university?" a pretty brunette asked a blonde in the nearby table. They were in a party, a semi-formal one, celebrating the third anniversary of the Shuichi-chan fan club and they were pretty excited when they found out from Yuri Misato that their special guest for tonight is none other than Shuichi Minamino himself. All of them went all out this evening in hopes that they would capture the heartthrob's eyes. There are a few males also, some were looking forward into seeing the beautiful Shuichi and some are just partying, killing their time while looking at all the beautiful girls around them.

"Who cares about that stupid exchange student? She'll become another member of this fan club anyway. All I care about is that girl Kurama was with yesterday morning at the octagonal ground," the blonde said, pouting, referring to the incident that happened that morning with Botan.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't there cause I had a class but Yuri-san was really pissed off so maybe, she's that pretty and totally perfect for Shuichi-chan," the brunette said, sighing and shaking her head disappointedly.

"He's here! He's here! Shuichi-chan is here!" someone excitedly shouted. All of them rushed outside to see the car parked in the driveway, obviously Shuichi's, and out came the couple, walking hand in hand until they reached the gaping boys and girls at them.

They were surely the center of attention. Girls all looked at Kurama admiringly while the boys almost drooled and looked at Botan as if she was a goddess sent by Kami-sama.

"Oh my God," the brunette mumbled, "she's the exchange student."

"Nani?!" the blonde said almost hysterically. "The exchange student is Shuichi-chan's girlfriend? No wonder she volunteered to be their school representative!"

The brunette was about to speak up but kept quiet when Yuri walked passed them, either for battle or to welcome Shuichi, they didn't know.

"Shuichi-chan," Yuri greeted in her usual syrupy voice. "I'm so honored that you can make it. Of course, the party is really for you though I didn't expect that you would bring HER along," she said sweetly but hardly throwing a glance at Botan.

Kurama easily sensed Botan's discomfort of the situation. And Yuri Misato is obviously making it worse. He gritted his teeth. Damn you, Misato! How dare you make fun of my Botan, he wanted to say but calmed himself. That kind of swearing, especially if addressed to a girl is very un-Shuichi like. It was more of the side of the Youko thief inside him. Instead, he just smiled and said.

"Yeah, I brought my girl along. I guess you already know she's the exchange student from the nearby university. I wanted to show her how warm you treated me and I very well expect that you would treat her that way as well," he said in a calm, smooth voice saying he means business.

Yuri slightly blushed and smiled weakly. She knew very well what Shuichi really means. "Ikanimo, Shuichi-chan. The whole club also welcomes her with open arms. You must love her that much to think of those things."

Kurama smiled brightly. "Hai, Yuri-san. Pretty, isn't she?" he said then put his arms around her waist to shoe possessiveness. Botan slightly blushed at this show of affection.

Yuri greeted her teeth and tried hard not to attack the girl beside Shuichi-chan. "Sumimasen, Shuichi-chan, but I guess it would be better if we will all go inside now. It's getting rather cold in here, your girlfriend might catch a cold," she emphasized, noting the spaghetti-strapped dress Botan wore for the party.

Kurama could only nod and escorted Botan inside. He didn't know if he could feel jealousy or pride for Botan because all males had their eyes on her and she didn't even seemed to notice.

"She's hot!" a guy said. Kurama turned around and saw the guy who said that. He's the womanizer on campus and he couldn't help but throw him a dirty look that seems to say she's off-limits. The just sneered at Kurama in return. He secretly hates Shuichi because all the girls seem to fall for him.

When they were finally alone at their table, he took her arms and looked straight in her eyes. Purple meets green at this seemingly endless stare.

"You are uncomfortable, are you?"  Kurama asked Botan as he slightly squeezed her hands.

Botan shook her head. "Iie, don't worry about me, Kurama-kun," she said, using his real name after she made sure no one would hear her.

"Nonsense, after dinner, you and I will be on our way, Botan-chan," Kurama said and smiled politely at her. Their food had arrived and even if he's reluctant to let go of her hand, he have to so he did.

Botan is still being stubborn about it and tried to talk Kurama out of it. "Demo-"

"Koishii, it's okay. They won't mind," Kurama cut her off, obviously knowing what she's thinking.

"Yoshi," she mumbled and smiled shyly at him. He's being terribly gentle with her and she didn't know how to react. Whenever she remembers the way he looked at her early that evening, her face flush with embarrassment. 

"Dooshite no?" Kurama asked and slightly frowned when he noticed that Botan still haven't touched her food and is as red as his hair.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how extremely polite you are being tonight, Kurama-kun," she blurted out and even if Kurama thought it was impossible, she turned even redder after she said those words.

Kurama smiled naughtily at her. "Then, after we got out of here, I wouldn't be polite, I wouldn't be polite anymore," he said, got hold of her hand , kissed it and winked at her.

Botan visibly relaxed. Now, Kurama is again acting like his true self. The one Botan is familiar with and not the super polite Shuichi Minamino he appears to be. Though he may seem polite around the girls like Keiko, Yukina and Shizuro, he have had his share of naughtiness when he's around the Reikai Tantei and her. She shook her head as she smiled at him. Kare wa kokotsu, she thought. But he really is one, another thought creep in.

Kurama and Botan were about to finish eating their dinner while chatting merrily when Yuri Misato joined them at the table.

"Konnichiwa, are you having a good time?" Yuri asked Kurama while obviously ignoring Botan.

"Hai, Yuri-san, Botan and I enjoyed this gathering," Kurama said while throwing Botan a sympathetic look. Botan only shrugged in return.

"By the way, Botan-san, how old are you? Aren't you too young for Shuichi-chan?" Yuri asked innocently but Botan saw the venom pouring out of her eyes.

Botan wanted to answer that she's much older the Yuri is, 411 years to be exact, for her to say these things to her. But, wait a second, am I really too young for Kurama-kun? He's older than me by about three centuries!

"Iie, Yuri-san, Botan is at my age, 20. She just looks younger. Smiling and being cheerful always do the trick, you know," Kurama said, shattering Botan's mathematical thoughts.

Botan once again blushed while Yuri smiled weakly at Kurama. Kuso, does this girl have a weakpoint? Everything is at her advantage, Yuri thought as she saw the way Kurama's eyes glinted with delight and his lips curled into a naughty smile when Botan blushed. He obviously adores flattering her, she mused angrily.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Yuri asked Kurama who was suddenly caught off-guard.

"Anou, I'm a friend of Yuusuke, the guy with Shu-chan yesterday, then he met Shu-chan, which in turn, he introduced to me," Botan explained, looking at Kurama whenever she said the name Shu-chan.

"Soo desu?" Yuri asked curiously. She never really liked that Yuusuke guy and another reason for not liking him came up. He's the one who introduced this girl to my Shuichi, she thought.

"Hai, Yuri-san, that was about four years ago, we were still in high school. Then, Botan-chan and I hit it and courted her. You should see the frown on he face when I told her I'm in love with her," Kurama said and faked a chuckle that sounded almost real, Botan began blushing again though it was just a make-believe story.

"Naruhodo," Yuri muttered. Maybe the bitch played a little hard to get for Shuichi, she thought.

"Hai," Kurama said then looked at his watch. "Gomen-nasai, Yuri-san, but we really should get going," he said and looked sweetly at Botan.

"Stay a little longer, please?" Yuri asked, looking only at Kurama.

"We wanted to, but I promised Botan I'll take her for a walk before we went home," Kurama explained, now already standing and walking towards Botan.

"Then take your walk later," Yuri suggested, all the while cursing Botan in her mind for ruining this party for her and Shuichi.

"I would like that idea but okaasan will be worried if I get home later than she expected," Kurama again explained, trying as hard as he can to be polite.

"Sore wa ikemasen ne," Yuri said reluctantly. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi and arigatou," both of them said as they headed for the door.

Author's note" There you have the chapter 3. What can you say? Suggestions about what will happen to the story will be of great help. If you don't want everyone else to read it in the review, you can email me and I will do my best to write it though I already have some ideas how the story will flow.


	5. Let's make it for real...

Hi, ya! I'm here once again, to continue the hilarious fanfic of mine. By the way, this chapter is divided into three parts. You can see the division with that broken lines. I wanted to make each part a different chapter, the problem was, it would be too short. Also, thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter. You gave my pathetic ego some boost of confidence. Again, for your Japanese terms lesson:  
  
1. okaasan- mother  
  
2. iie- no  
  
3. dooshite no? what's the matter  
  
4. arigatou- thank you  
  
5. okamai naku never mind  
  
6. yoshi okay  
  
7. oyasumi goodnight  
  
8. matte wait  
  
9. koishii beloved/ sweetheart  
  
10. dooshite why?  
  
Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho characters are not mine!  
  
Kurama parked his car, a gift he received from his okaasan when he turned 20, just outside the park. Hand in hand, they walked until they reached the clearing surrounded by trees. Botan sat down while Kurama lie down to look at the stars and the moon above.  
  
"This is fun," Botan said, a smile on her face, as she wrapped Kurama's jacket tighter around her. Kurama had insisted stubbornly that she wear the jacket when he saw her shiver when they went in the park. Botan accepted reluctantly, put it on, and suddenly was surrounded by the scent of him, the scent of roses.  
  
"You are still shivering," Kurama noticed and pulled Botan down to him and wrapped his arms around her. When she snuggled closer to him, it took all his control not to kiss her there and then.  
  
The scent of roses was stronger now that Kurama is so close to him, she couldn't help but whisper, "You smell good."  
  
Kurama chuckled when he heard it and saw Botan blushing and avoiding his gaze. "I must smell like a woman," he teased.  
  
"Iie, not at all," Botan disagreed while vigoriously shaking her head.  
  
Kurama laughed and this time, Botan didn't blush instead, joined him in laughing.  
  
"By the way, Botan-chan, Koenma didn't gave me enough information about this. What family name did he gave you?" Kurama asked, shifting his position so that he could look at her.  
  
Botan could hardly look at his eyes. "Koenma-sama gave me your name, Kurama-kun. I'll be known as Botan Kurama," she mumbled.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Kinda like we're married, huh? Dooshite no, Botan-chan?" he asked when he noticed Botan still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Its just that, it's so hard to pretend without being embarrassed. You see-"  
  
Kurama cut her off. "Then let's make it for real," he whispered and was about to kiss her again when she turned away.  
  
"It's getting late," she mumbled.  
  
"I'll take you home," Kurama said and stood up, helping Botan up as well, disappointment clearly on his voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama parked his car in front of the long stairs leading to Genkai's temple. He walked Botan up `til they reached the front yard in silence. Both of them dare not talk about what happened in the park. Botan, because of confusion, Kurama, because of disappointment.  
  
What am I doing, Botan thought. I've never felt this uncomfortable around Kurama-kun before, why start now? Well' how about the reason that he'd never tried to kiss you before? A thought crept inside her mind.  
  
Botan took a deep breath and faced Kurama. "Anou, Kurama-kun, arigatou for the jacket," she began while taking the jacket off.  
  
Kurama stopped her by grasping the jacket and putting it in place. "Okamai naku, I'll lend that to you for a while," he said then smiled at her.  
  
"Yoshi, oyasumi, Kurama-kun," she said and was about to turn around when Kurama grabbed her and pulled her close to him, the scent of roses filling her nose once again.  
  
"Matte, Botan-chan, the party didn't serve the dessert I like," Kurama said huskily, staring at her warmly.  
  
"What dessert?" she choked out, her heart hammering inside her chest  
  
"This," Kurama whispered before he pressed his lips to her.  
  
At the first touch of their lips, he felt her pull away but he ignored her struggles by tightening his hold on her waist. He forced her mouth open by applying pressure on her chin with his other hand and then his tongue swept inside to rid of the rest of her resistance.  
  
The kiss wasn't perfect, it was much much better than she expected. Kurama's mouth was wonderfully thorough, Botan never wanted him to stop. Kami-sama, the kiss is so hot, she was having trouble thinking at all. The last thing she remembered was that she's going to insist that he let her go as soon as she finished kissing him back. With that, she wound her arms around Kurama's neck and pulled him closer to her.  
  
Kurama doesn't want the kiss to end but when he heard her sexy little whimpers as his tongue rubbed gently against hers, he knew it was time to stop before they do something both of them might regret. Little by little, he lighten the kiss until he eventually been able to pull away form her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The letters finally stopped, Kurama mused one month after Botan came. They must have noticed how devoted I am to Botan-chan. Who wouldn't? I fetch her every morning and take her home every night, right? Yuri now doesn't pester me that much now, he thought, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Is that for me, Shu-chan?" Botan asked sweetly as she walked towards him and opened the locker in front of him. It's such a coincidence that the locker next to Kurama was vacant when she agreed to play the role of being her girlfriend.  
  
"And why, may I ask, are you being extra sweet to me today, koishii?" Kurama teased as he reached out, brushing his knuckles over her cheek.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled then smiled at him. God help him, he wanted to kiss her again.  
  
"Are you sure, I wouldn't mind a favor," Kurama said and when Botan looked at him, he winked at her.  
  
"Come over at Genkai-sama's temple on Saturday night," she said.  
  
Kurama tried hard not to laugh, getting information from Botan proved to be getting more difficult as the days went by. Although she got over her initial embarrassment of being his girlfriend, she never got over her shyness towards him, especially if she's asking any favor.  
  
"Dooshite?"  
  
"I need help in chemistry," she said and looked away. Its bad enough that she's falling in love with this beautiful kitsune, does she have to need him so bad as well?  
  
Kurama is really amused with her embarrassment, he tried to tease her. "What chemistry? The chemistry between us and how your body responds to me whenever I'm near?"  
  
"Baka!" Botan fumed and was struggling from Kurama's grasp. I would have slapped him if he's not quick enough to grab my hand. The nerve of the man! How dare he laugh at me now, she thought, noticing the glint in his eyes, and, heaven help her, but his laughter's melting her anger away.  
  
Botan tried to calm down and gave him a lecture most teachers will give their students. "Being a deity of death doesn't require a knowledge of Chemistry for that matter, you dolt! You must understand that this is something new to me," she blurted out. She was about to say something more but Kurama's mouth already covered hers for a quick kiss.  
  
"Alright, alright, Jesus!" You sure have a tongue, gomen, Botan-chan. You know I was just teasing you," Kurama said meekly and with his eyes making that puppy dog stare, how could she refuse?  
  
"Then you'll help me?" Botan asked hopefully knowing full well what his answer would be. Kurama had never refused her of anything, she was beginning to get used to it.  
  
"How can I refuse my deity?" He asked and winked at her. "Gotta go now, sugar, see you later."  
  
Author's note: Well, well, what can you say? I'm still good because Botan-chan and Kurama-kun are still in good terms, huh? Let's see when things start to look bad for our characters in the next few chapters. Oooppps, I'm not going to say anything else, just wait and see...  
  
Some sorta advertisement: I've posted a few poems and a short story. I would appreciate it if you would review it for me. Thanks! Anyway, I've decided to write a fanfiction about Gohan and Videl from Dragon Ball Z. It should come out soon together with the later chapters of this fic. If you're a fan of those two, please also read it and review it for me. 


	6. I'm not calm!

Author's note: Readers, readers, (shaking my head) I've got some clarification to make for the last chapter. I just want to tell you all that Kurama and Botan are not yet officially a couple so I can't make Botan something like resisting Kurama's charms like one of the review I've received. Yes, they might think they are a couple but only in their minds, there are no words spoken so their relationship is not yet official, eerr, okay, so I'm just defending my pathetic story (hehe!) but anyway, here's the next chapter and I don't think this chapter is really good, I think Kurama's overacting in here. Also, I'm sorry if this took so long, and thabks for those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimers: Kintaru Misato is mine and that's all.  
  
  
  
"Oi, Keiko, Kura- I mean, Shuichi's here, one more ramen please," Yuusuke shouted over the ramen shop when Kurama joined Yuusuke and Kuwabara at the table.  
  
"Hai, here you go, Kurama-san," Keiko said as she served the food to him.  
  
"Arigatou, Keiko-san, how are you today?" Kurama asked as he broke the chopsticks in half and began to eat.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you and Botan-chan?" Keiko asked. She had heard from Yuusuke the game Botan and Kurama are pulling and secretly hopes it will not be long before they end up together. It'll be nice for Kurama to have a girl of his own, and Botan would surely be perfect for him, she thought.  
  
Kurama's face lit up at the mention of Botan's name. He went to Genkai's temple last night just as Botan had asked him and they had so much fun, all the while as Kurama stole kisses from her she thought was more than necessary. They studied chemistry alright…  
  
"She's doing great. Why don't you visit her some time at Genkai's temple. She's staying there with Genkai-sama and Yukina-san," Kurama suggested.  
  
"Oi, Keiko, why don't we do just that. I want to see Yukina-chan, too," Kuwabara said, joining the conversation at the mention of Yukina's name.  
  
"I'm sure Hiei would just love that," Yuusuke whispered in Kurama's ear which sent both of them snickering.  
  
"Keiko-san, another ramen please," a customer said and caught their attention.  
  
"Gotta get going, the place's hopping. I'll visit her when I can," she said and stood up to serve more food to the customer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
They had just finished eating and was on their way to the arcade when five men tried to pick a fight on them.  
  
"Well, well, if it wasn't the famous Minamino of Daigaku University," the leader of the group said with a sneer.  
  
"I don't believe I know you," Kurama said politely at them. He doesn't want any trouble now that they know who he is.  
  
Just then, Hiei came down from the tree above them. Obviously, he wants to know what's going to happen between the two groups. "You're a fool, kitsune. Why are you so polite to them when you know damn well what they want from you?"  
  
"Yoshi, a fight will be good today. Don't you think so, Kuwabara?" Yuusuke said, already cracking his knuckles, a sign that he's warming up for the fight.  
  
Before Kuwabara could answer, Kurama already held a hand to stop them. "Yameru! I'll take care of them," he said in a calm voice.  
  
"You? You must be kidding. I've always hated you for stealing so much attention for yourself but you've gone too far when you made my sister cry when she found out you already have a girlfriend. That brainless, pretty little blue girl of yours. And now, you must pay dearly for it," the guy said angrily, his eyes wild with rage.  
  
"Think again, dumb ass. You don't know who you are up against," Kurama snarled, his calmness gone. No one insults my Botan and gets away with it, he vowed.  
  
"You're scaring me, pretty boy? What now, afraid to ruin that beautiful face of yours?" the leader goaded.  
  
Before he knew it, Kurama had already punched him and he was already down on his knees. Not only that, his friends are, too. He underestimated Shuichi's fighting ability, thinking he's a polite one and didn't know anything about a brawl. He forgot to take credit who his friends are. Urameshi and Kazuma are known troublemakers. And who is this little gothic guy? Never mind about that, he looks dangerous as well.  
  
"Shuichi, why'd you finish them all off? We want some practice, too, you know?" Yuusuke said, his fist still curled into a ball.  
  
"No one insults my Botan and gets away with it," Kurama said calmly and that was all the leader of the group heard before he passed out.  
  
The audience who had witnessed the fight and who know who the involved persons were, began spreading rumor like wildfire. They didn't expect Shuichi can fight like that. They'd always thought he's a little feminine in nature who love peaceful afternoons for reading. They were wrong. For the girl he loves, he could no doubt kill a man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid rain," Botan grumbled as she folded her umbrella. "Why does it have to rain now?"  
  
Botan continued to grumble about how bad timing the rain is when she was about to meet Kurama outside, she didn't notice a guy sneak up behind her.  
  
"What's your name?" a cool voice came from behind her and when she turn around, came face to face with a tall man, about Kurama's height, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Me? I'm Botan Kurama, and you?" she asked nervously. She couldn't seem to look at the stranger's piercing eyes.  
  
"I'm Kintaru Shimato. Nice to meet you," he said then offered a hand.  
  
"Hai," Botan said and reluctantly shook it. I guess it would be impolite to turn him down. Kurama-kun would surely give me a good two-hour lecture on proper manners, she mused.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kintaru asked, frowning.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were smiling," Kintaru said, smiling warmly. "I guess you thought I was funny, huh?"  
  
"Iie, I just remembered something," Botan said, frantically shaking her head. I guess smiling without reason is impolite, too, she thought.  
  
"Are you new around here? This is the first time I've noticed you," Kintaru asked looking directly at her eyes. They were very purple, so beautiful.  
  
Botan shivered and turned away from his gaze. "Hai, Kintaru-san, I'm just an exchange student," she said. Weird, but she is afraid of him though he seems really friendly. "I really should go—ouch!"  
  
Botan slipped but before she could reach the ground, Kintaru was already holding her tight, she bagan to feel uncomfortable. "You should be careful, its slippery down here," he whispered, still wouldn't let her go.  
  
Just then, Kurama walked by and what did he saw? Botan in the arms of Kintaru Shimato! His Botan in the arms of another man! His Botan! He couldn't believe his eyes, something inside him suddenly snapped.  
  
He tried to walk passed them and pretended not to notice but his damn red hair is noticeable alright.  
  
"Shu-chan," Botan called out, disentangling herself from Kintaru's arms.  
  
"Botan," Kurama said coldly, Botan began to shiver again. "I can see you have a company."  
  
Botan fidgeted. She tried to walk towards him, but when she took a step forward and he took a step back while looking at her coldly, she remained in her place. "Shu-chan, this is Kin-"  
  
"I know damn well who he is, Botan," Kurama snapped.  
  
Botan stepped backward, shocked by Kurama's harshness. She'd never seen him this cold before. His coldness, if compared to Hiei would make Hiei such a darling. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Minamino, how could you snap at her like that?" Kintaru asked, looking at her then back to Kurama.  
  
"Do stay out of this, Shimato, I mean it," Kurama glared, the same glare he used whenever faced with enemies. He doesn't seem a bit calm now.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll go now. See you again, Botan-san," Kintaru said before he left the two of them. He had heard what happened at the fight two weks ago and doesn't like it one bit to be beaten by Minamino.  
  
When Kintaru was already out of sight, Kurama began walking again, intending to leave Botan behind. How could she, after all that happened between us?  
  
"Kurama-kun?" Botan asked, finally calling him with his real name now that they were alone.  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked, still using the same, cold voice.  
  
"Nothing-"  
  
When Kurama resumed walking, Botan panicked. Ican't just let him get away, she thought. "Will you come tomorrow night at Genkai's? I still need help in Chemistry," she asked meekly, hoping Kurama wouldn't be that mad at her to forget all about his promise.  
  
Kurama stopped, his back on her, and said, "Why don't you ask your other boyfriend to help you?" he asked then walked away.  
  
My other what? Botan was enraged. Kintaru-san is not my boyfriend, Kurama-kun. He will never be, because it will always be you, she wanted to say, but the one she wanted to talk to is long gone now. Her knees suddenly turned jelly, she sank down and the tears that threatened to fall a while ago was now falling freely like cascades of water from a waterfall.  
  
Author's note: Aaawwww, how sad, isn't it? I'm so bad, right? Well, it's not done yet. Watch out for the next chapter for more of this sad things I can do for the two of them, hehehe! Ja! 


	7. Lover's Quarrel

Author's note: Hey, another chapter's up! Please congratulate me. (I know, I know, I took so long again, sorry!)  
  
Disclaimers: Not again?!  
  
Kurama was on his study table, concentrating at the homework their professor had given them when a figure suddenly appeared form out of nowhere.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama acknowledged, not looking at him.  
  
"You're a fool to let her go like that," Hiei said, standing near the window, obviously talking about Botan.  
  
"The two months vacation Koenma had given her is almost up, in another week, she'll go back in Reikai," Kurama said, trying to avoid the conversation as much as he could. It hurts so much to know that for her, all of these are just a game and nothing else.  
  
"Hn. You think I believe that? I'm no baka, kitsune, you are. I've watched you, watched you be ruled and controlled by a weak ningen emotion called love," Hiei said arrogantly, knowing full well that his every word cut through his friend's heart like his katana would.  
  
"And what about you, Hiei? Haven't you loved Yukina, too? Don't get too smart on me and tell me I've gotten weak just because I know how to love, because I've seen the way your love for Yukina broke your concentration whenever Kuwabara gets near her and you can't even tell her that you're her brother," Kurama bellowed, his eyes blazing with anger, almost turning gold, the youko in him wanting to come out.  
  
Like magic, Hiei's arrogant expression disappeared, his anguish showed when he looked at Kurama. "That's why don't be like me. Don't ever let her go, tell her how you feel Kurama. Or you'll experience the same pain I'm going through right now. Don't be a fool. Be smarter than me, I know you are, kitsune," he said and with that, he was gone.  
  
*-*  
  
"Botan-chan, I think you need to rest now. He's not coming anymore," Yukina said worriedly. It was already past eleven o' clock and still Botan's waiting at the porch for Kurama.  
  
"Arigatou, Yukina-chan, but Kurama-kun is coming. He promised me," Botan said and smiled weakly at her, her eyes red from crying. Don't stood me up, Kurama-kun, I know you'll come, she desperately thought.  
  
Yukina sighed. She wanted to help Botan out. She hadn't eaten any dinner, saying that she and Kurama will eat dinner together. "Botan-chan, it's eleven already," she said patiently. She knows how much Botan loves Kurama; she can see it in her eyes whenever Kurama's around.  
  
"He'll come, I know he would. He did come last week and the week before that, right?" Botan asked. She's crying again, Yukina thought. No doubt about it, Botan will surely get a headache tomorrow.  
  
"Botan-chan-"  
  
Botan cried and cried. Yukina hugged her and soothed her hair. "Come on, Botan-chan, you should rest now. I'll wake you up if he comes looking for you. You need lots of strength to face another round of Chemistry, ne?"  
  
"Right, I need to rest now. Kurama-kun will get mad at me if I fall asleep during the tutorials. That's not proper at all," she mumbled, stood up, greeted Yukina goodnight and went to her room. The hunger and headache at the same time made her thinking a little hazy.  
  
Yukina sighed. Getting Botan to bed is tough enough, she didn't know what she would tell her when she wakes up tomorrow morning and found out Kurama didn't come. The mess Kurama made proved to be difficult all right.  
  
*-*  
  
"Shuichi-chan, am I glad to see you!" Yuri greeted cheerfully as she walked towards him.  
  
Kurama inwardly groaned. What now? "Konnichiwa, Yuri-san," he greeted politely, putting on as much enthusiasm on it as possible.  
  
"I've got some great news for you Shuichi-chan," Yuri said, obviously not affected by Kurama's out of focusness.  
  
Kurama pretended to listen to her but soon was lost when he spotted Botan walking towards his direction, her head bowed. Kurama wanted to go to her when a figure appeared from out of nowhere and talk to Botan. He saw Botan shrugged, give his books to the stranger and continue walking, her head still bowed down. "Shimato," he whispered.  
  
When Botan was just a couple of feet away from him, she gazed up and met Kurama's green eyes staring at her. Not the cold ones, but not and welcoming either, very indifferent, like she was a stranger to him.  
  
"Shu-chan," Botan started, walking towards him. Pleading with her eyes that he talk to her.  
  
"Yuri-san, I guess I better get going. I've got some more important things to attend to," Kurama said, not taking her gaze off Botan. He was blind with jealousy and anger now that Botan surely didn't have a hard time finding substitute for him. He didn't even notice the redness and swelling of her eyes from crying all night last night.  
  
Botan again bowed her head when Kurama left for Yuri and Kintaru might see the tears forming in her eyes. She hurriedly gets the books she needed for her next class, put the books Kintaru was holding for her on her locker and walked away without a word.  
  
"I've done what you wanted me to do, Yuri-san. They're through," Kintaru said, still looking at Botan making her way to pass the crowded hallway.  
  
"Not just yet, Kintaru-kun. You want her, right?" Yuri said, an evil smile showing, her sweet expression gone.  
  
"It doesn't concern you," Kintaru said, sighing. Ever since he laid his eyes on Botan, he'd always thought of her. He wants her, all right.  
  
"Of course, it does, baka! If Shuichi-chan loves her that much, no doubt about it, they'll get back together. But that won't happen because you wouldn't allow it, now, do you?" Yuri said knowingly, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Kintaru said, giving up at last. Besides, there's no other way to have Botan than the hard way. He left Yuri standing there, her evil smile plastered on his mind.  
  
Author's note: Ooooohhh, what do you think will happen? I'm feeling evil tonight, hahaha! 


	8. If You Hate Me That Much...

Author's note: I know this is yet another short chapter. That's okay, I know you can manage, hehehe!  
  
Disclaimers: Same applied!!  
  
"Where are you, Kurama-kun?" Botan mumbled as she paced back and forth outside the school's building. It's already dark outside and she assumed it was already seven o' clock and still she haven't seen Kurama yet. Early that day, she promised herself she would talk to him before she went back in Reikai tomorrow afternoon. "But where the hell did you go?' her mind screamed.  
  
Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. "Shu-chan," she called out.  
  
"Iie, Botan-san. It's me, Kintaru. It's already late, what are you doing here?" Kintaru asked, walking towards her and looking at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm looking for Shu-chan. Have you seen him?" she asked nervously. Kintaru is giving her the creeps and now, being alone with him at night makes it worse.  
  
"Ah, Minamino. He already left. Sorta emergency, I guess," Kintaru explained.  
  
"Oh," she said, disappointment plain in her voice. "I guess I better get going now."  
  
"Matte, I'll give you a lift. It'll be faster for you to get home, then," he suggested, already ushering Botan in his car.  
  
"Arigatou, Kintaru-san," Botan said meekly before entering his car.  
  
They reached Genkai's temple and both of them got out of the car to walk up the stairs to reach the main temple. When they reached the front yard, Botan quickly noticed the darkness and suddenly remembered that Genkai and Yukina went some place and will be back very late.  
  
Kintaru also noticed the darkness and smiled to himself. This will be as easy as taking a candy from a baby, he thought.  
  
"Kintaru-san,"  
  
"Are you alone, Botan-san?" he couldn't help but ask to be sure, as he took a step forward.  
  
"Hai, Kintaru-kun"  
  
Kintaru didn't let her finish what she was about to say. He quickly pressed her lips to his and kissed her roughly. He felt her struggle but he grabbed hold of her arms to hold her in place.  
  
Botan's mind is screaming, she knows she's in great danger but she didn't know what to do. She struggled hard and finally bit his tongue when it entered her mouth. He cursed loudly, leaving her mouth free for a while when she screamed.  
  
Kurama was walking towards Genkai's temple when he saw kintaru's car parked near the stairs leading to the temple. He decided not to go anymore for fear of seeing Kintaru and Botan again. But his instincts told him something else. He was walking upstairs when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
"Kurama-kunn! Help me, Kami-sama!" Botan screamed as loud as she can, though she knows no one can hear her. Not in a remote and isolated place like this.  
  
"Shut up, you bitch! Look what you've done!" Kintaru said angrily, grabbing her hard by the hair. "You think your Romeo will help you now, huh?" he said and snarled at her.  
  
Botan was weeping now, out of terror or pity, she doesn't know. Kintaru is right, he's not coming anymore. He hates me, she thought sadly while looking at Kintaru and dread what was to come.  
  
Kurama saw what he needed to see. Botan was crying while Kintaru was holding her too roughly on her hair. Her hair which he ran his hands through a hundred of times when they were together. The soft hair that only belonged to him and his touch. He shook in rage just seeing someone else holding it with roughness.  
  
Kintaru looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and thought of kissing her again. However, his lips never touched her. He felt someone had thrown him a stone though small in size, hurt like hell and felt it entered his chest. He turned around to find himself looking directly at Shuichi's emerald eyes, gleaming with anger.  
  
Kintaru, shocked with the anger he saw in Shuichi's eyes, never realized he loosened his grip on Botan enough for her to let out of his grasp to hug Kurama as tight as she could.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again," Kurama said in the coldest voice Botan had ever heard, she shivered. If she trembled when he spoke to her that day when she just met Kintaru, his voice now is ten times colder than that. Only, she couldn't fell fear, now that she was holding him close to her. Her only hope is that he would hug her back.  
  
Kintaru backed down and swallowed. He never thought the sweet Minamino Shuichi could be this frightening when he got mad. He instinctively took a step backward.  
  
"And the punishment for touching her, DDIIIEEEE!!!" Kurama roared and before Kintaru could move another step, sprout of leaves came out from his ears before he die.  
  
Botan saw the life out of Kintaru vanish but she could not feel any guilt or terror from Kurama. She let him go when he stepped forward to inspect Kintaru's body.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Kurama-kun?" Botan called out, not knowing what to say in the situation they're in.  
  
"People like him are better off dead," he said calmly without even looking at her.  
  
"I know, demo, why are you here?" she asked, her voice hopeful. She wanted to know if he came here to talk to her and patch things up.  
  
"Genkai-sama asked me to wait for you til you're already safe inside. I did what I came for, I must go now," Kurama said still not looking at her while he walk away from her.  
  
"Matte, Kurama-kun, please don't go just yet. I need to talk to you," Botan pleaded, walking towards him and stopping only when he was a few feet away from him. She quickly noticed his back, so rogid, so tense.  
  
"There's nothing left to say," Kurama said, his voice not indicating even the slightest emotions, not even stopping from walking.  
  
Botan has gone mad. Nothing left to say? I've got hundreds of words to say to that baka kitsune, she mused angrily. She stomped her foot hard and shouted. "If you hate me that much, you should just have let me get raped by him!"  
  
Kurama suddenly stopped walking. Botan's heart beats wildly as if she'd run a few miles. His words struck in her heart. "Take care of yourself, Botan-chan, I don't want to see you hurt or crying again," then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Botan smiled sadly as the tears fall from her eyes, "Ai shiteru, Kurama-kun," she said softly, before heading to the temple. There, she cried her heart out, ready to leave Kurama with her broken heart.  
  
Author's note: Aaawww, isn't it angsty? Poor Kurama and Botan, they just have to hurt each other so much, ne? 


	9. We have a problem...

Author's note: Hey, I'm back Thanks for all those who reviewed. I appreciate you guys a lot. Disclaimers applied okay?  
  
"Ai shiteru, Kurama-kun," these words still echoed in Kurama's mind. Damn it, he wanted to go back. He wanted to stop walking and turn around to grab Botan. Grab her, hold her in his arms tightly and kiss her with all the passion he is capable of feeling. Kiss her to show her how much she means to him that words failed to say. But he didn't. Because of his pride. Because of his very stupid pride. Hell, yes, because he was stupid, he admitted.  
  
He was hurt and he thought stupidly that he wanted to hurt her, too, to make her realize how painful it is for him. Little did he know that every little pain he'd inflicted on her hurt him more than it did her. And now, she's gone. He didn't even have a tiniest idea where she is. Probably in Reikai, working her ass out again for Koenma. He wanted to see her so bad, his heart feels like its being torn into thousand pieces…  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Kurama, can you at least tell me what's going on?" Yuusuke asked, looking really annoyed. He was talking for almost two hours now and he doubt if Kurama even heard a word he said.  
  
"I miss her, Yuusuke," Kurama admitted, his usual calmed mask now expressed the pain he's feeling. How badly he wanted to be with her.  
  
Yuusuke smiled weakly. Bingo! I knew it, Kurama loves Botan, he thought. "I know, but you more than miss her, right?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said, refusing to entertain his jumbled emotions for now. If what Hiei said was true, that he's in love with Botan, he's not yet ready to admit it. Not just yet. The only person he'd love is Shiori, his ningen mother, and he doubt if Botan could be measured up to her level.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuusuke asked, patiently waiting for Kurama to admit his feelings for Botan. His real feelings. He knows the kitsune is still confused because this is the first time he'd experience it.  
  
"All I know is that I stupidly let her slip away from me," Kurama said sadly, slightly shaking his head, full of regrets.  
  
"Hey, its not yet too late for that, you know? All you have to do is apologize to her and all will be well, right?" Yuusuke said and smiled broadly, giving his friend some hope. It's just not like him to give up, he thought.  
  
"Kurama-kun," a girl's voice was heard from above, then landed near Kurama and Yuusuke's table.  
  
"Hinageshi!" Yuusuke said in surprise and turned to look at Kurama who now looked more hurt than ever. I'm right, Botan is avoiding me cause if she isn't, she'll be the one here and not Hinageshi, Kurama thought.  
  
"Kurama-kun," Hinageshi repeated.  
  
Kurama brought back his calm expression again and looked at her. "What is it, Hinageshi?"  
  
"Koenma-sama wanted to see you immediately," Hinageshi informed him and saw Yuusuke standing up. "No, not you, Yuusuke-kun. Koenma-sama said only Kurama-kun should go."  
  
"But—"  
  
"It's okay, Yuusuke, I'll be back soon. By the way, roses might do some trick for Keiko," Kurama said and stood up to follow Hinageshi.  
  
  
  
"Come in," Koenma said when he heard the knock on his office. He suddenly tensed when Hinageshi entered and behind her was Kurama, looking really really calm, Koenma began praying for his death not to come today.  
  
"What's the matter, Koenma?" Kurama said, not addressing him with his title. The Reikai tantei had been allowed to address Koenma without his title.  
  
"We have a problem," Koenma said flatly, looking straight in Kurama's eyes. Oh, Kami-sama and otousan, Enma-daioh, I still want to live, he chanted to himself.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked curiously. Usually, when there's a problem, Koenma sends Botan to tell Yuusuke and not me, he thought. Where is Botan anyway? He asked himself. Using his extra sensitive kitsune senses to feel her ki. Nothing.  
  
"Botan's missing," Koenma said, dropping the bomb of a news, then paused. "In Makai."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Kurama got hold of Koenma's collar and lifted him six inches off the ground. "What have you done to her, you son-of-a- bitch?" Kurama roared.  
  
"Nothing, Please, Kurama, put me down and let me explain," Koenma said, looking really frightened. Kurama could kill him in less than a second and he knows it. It was really his fault why Botan is missing, Koenma thought guiltily.  
  
Kurama's cold expression didn't vanish when he put Kurama down. "Explain!" he ordered, forgetting the fact that he was talking to his master. Nor did he care. All he care about is Botan. He would kill as many ningen, deamon, or anything just for her. Including this god in front of him.  
  
"It all started when Botan came back from her vacation in Ningenkai," Koenma began.  
  
Author's note: Wow, a cliffhanger! Hehehe. Let's see. How many months should I keep you waiting for the next chapter? Well, if I didn't get a good number of reviews, I can stop the story right now. Reviews makes me happy, even if it's a negative one. It makes me think that there are still people out there who take their time to read this piece of fic of mine. 


	10. Kurama vs. Koenma

Author's note: Cheer up, cheer up, readers, I'm back! Hehehe. Okay, now, for the story… by the way, thanks so much for all of you who reviewed.  
  
By the way, DISCLAIMERS applied…  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 ONE MONTH AGO  
  
"Botan, is there something wrong?" Koenma asked worriedly when he saw how pale Botan's skin was, how swollen her eyes were, and the brightness in them, gone.  
  
"Iie, Koenma-sama, I'm perfectly fine," Botan said, vigorously shaking her head and tried as much as she can to smile. Even a bitter one. She knows she looks awful. She spent her last two-day vacation crying and nothing else. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, all she did was cry and think of Kurama. And how he broke her heart.  
  
But Koenma wasn't fooled. He knows something is wrong no matter how much Botan tried to deny it. Reikai be damned but he will find out all about it, even if it's the last thing he has to do.  
  
"How's Kurama, Botan?" he asked mildly.  
  
Botan instantly went still but managed to gain her composure. "Kurama- kun's fine, Koenma-sama," she stammered, not looking at his eyes.  
  
"Botan," Koenma began, a warning in his voice. "You can tell me what's wrong. What happened between you and Kurama? Why are you trying to defend him? Did he do something he shouldn't be doing?" he asked, concern filled his voice.  
  
"Iie, Koenma-sama," Botan said weakly, her eyes starting to water. "Except breaking my heart," she mumbled.  
  
But Koenma, with his super-sensitive hearing, heard it alright. So that's why, my beautiful ferry girl had fallen in love with that pretty kitsune, he thought. He sighed then said, "If you say so."  
  
"Don't I have some work to do?" Botan asked, hurriedly changing the topic. She couldn't bear another one of Koenma's stares at her as if reading her mind.  
  
"I decided to give you a day's rest since you just came back from Ningenkai," Koenma said nonchalantly.  
  
"But, Koenma-sama, I came from a vacation. I don't need another day- off. In fact, I suggest that you assign me in Makai to make up for the month off you gave me," she protested, all the while cringing with her words. Jobs in Makai are so hard, no one would want to work there. Those people who work there are either being punished for something they did or just came back from a long vacation.  
  
"Botan—"  
  
"Please, Koenma-sama," Botan pleaded. She would rather work there than in Ningenkai where Kurama could easily spot her. "Hinageshi can take my place for awhile," she said, referring the little ferry girl she taught and guided.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want," Koenma said, giving up. Forgive me, Botan, he taught, he doesn't want to, but they badly needed ferry girls in Makai this time. "You are now assigned in Makai for now, here are your assignments," he said and handed Botan a folder.  
  
"Arigatou, Koenma-sama," she said, and turned around to hide the tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
2 END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"And you let her work in Makai even if you know how hard it is to work there?" Kurama asked angrily after Koenma finished telling his side.  
  
"Hey, not so fast! She's one of my employees here and that's the rule my father set in here," Koenma said defensively.  
  
"Didn't you at least cared about her as a friend? Where in the goddamn three worlds would I search for her?" Kurama said, still angrily and glared at Koenma. I could kill this guy this instant, he thought.  
  
"And what about you? Why don't you go ask her why she wanted to work in Makai in the first place? Don't you think you are at least responsible?" Koenma countered hotly, his fear for him, melting.  
  
His words struck Kurama's heart. Koenma was right, its all my fault, he thought weakly. "We're from different worlds," he muttered sadly.  
  
Koenma snorted. "You couldn't have given me a more lousy excuse. You could live here in Reikai since you're one of the Reikai tantei or I could transform Botan as a ningen for life if you only asked. Come on, kitsune, I thought you're smarter than that!"  
  
"I know," Kurama said, his voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. He really has to press the issue, didn't he?"  
  
Koenma's eyes softened, he couldn't believe Kurama would breakdown like that just for Botan. He must have really cared for her. "I didn't mean what I said, Kurama," he said. It was his way of apologizing since gods like him didn't really apologize.  
  
"Iie, don't worry about it. You're right, though. I guess I'll just go look for her in Makai," Kurama said, calming down. "I'll bring her back, that I'm sure."  
  
Koenma smiled. " Good luck, Kurama. I hope you find her as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know it's short, but at least I updated, right? Now, what will happen next? 


	11. She's in your lair, kitsune

Author's note: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Sorry, this chapter took long to come out.  
  
Disclaimers applied!  
  
  
  
Botan shivered. It's been three days since she got lost in Makai. Who could have thought that her chosen place to sleep can move and will be in a faraway place when she wakes up. She doesn't even have a sense of direction here in Makai. How she wished she had listened to that orientation when she applied as a ferry girl. She couldn't even remember in which direction the sun rises, for god's sake! In Ningenkai, its in the East, but in Makai, is in North, or West? Maybe it's South or the same in Ningenkai, in East.  
  
Hell! Worse of it, Makai is ten times larger than Ningenkai and Reikai is only one fifths of Ningenkai! That's how big this place is! Who would find her? Well, maybe she's still lucky she wasn't spotted by some evil deamon or else, she sure will be daed by now.  
  
"Botan, you baka! You have to think or you won't be able to get out of this place alive," she lectured herself. Just then, it bagan to rain so hard. She'd forgotten it's rainy season in Makai now. "Great! Just great! Now, I'm soaking wet as well. I wondered if Koenma-sama is worried about me by now," she muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Where are you, Botan-chan? Kurama thought hysterically especially since the rain started. Right at this moment, she could be defending herself helplessly against an evil deamon. At that thought, he let out a loud growl, no one would hurt her, he vowed, no one! He's been looking for her for almost five hours now and still he couldn't sense her ki. How he wished he had asked Hiei to go with him in Makai. His jagan is obviously more powerful than his kitsune senses.  
  
Just then, he sensed Hiei's familiar ki, just behind him. He didn't need to turn around and look at him to know he's really there.  
  
"Hiei," he acknowledged his presence in a calm and smooth voice.  
  
"I happened to be in Mukuro's when my jagan spotted you. What are you doing in Makai?" Hiei asked, already answering the question in Kurama's mind.  
  
"I'm looking for her," Kurama simply stated, not even bothering to mention her name.  
  
"I didn't know she's missing," Hiei said rather naughtily, Kurama quickly noticed.  
  
"Can you sense her?" Kurama asked calmly, a smile slowly spreading in his face. A few minutes more and I'm going to be with you again, my diety, he thought.  
  
"I thought she's meeting you in here that's why both of you are in Makai," Hiei said, obviously switching the topic, much to Kurama's annoyance.  
  
"Where is she?" Kurama asked patiently, his green ayes almost turning gold as he glared at the little koorime in front of him.  
  
Hiei's naughty smile widened and said, "She's in your lair, kitsune"  
  
Kurama's annoyance and glare disappeared at what he had heard. Why hadn't he thought to look in there? With the forest almost stretching til the end of Makai, Kurama's lair being the most hidden lair in the forest, even a deamon could easily get lost in there. Especially someone as inexperienced as Botan.  
  
"It's going to be a cold night tonight, especially with this rain. And what better place to stay and keep warm than the lair of the famous thief Youko Kurama," Hiei said naughtily, his eyes dancing with glee.  
  
"Baka, koorime. Don't think of her like that," Kurama said, smiling. He let Hiei's teasing of Botan passed because he's so happy that Hiei had helped him locate where Botan is. "I'm going now, arigatou."  
  
Hiei only nodded before both of them headed on their own different ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What's happening to me, Botan asked herself, suddenly afraid. She could see her world become a blur to her. I guess because I haven't eaten anything since this morning, she thought. Or maybe because I'm so cold and I'm soaking wet as well. She tried to step forward again when her world turned black as she collapsed in the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kurama looked around for the third time. Still no sign of Botan. Is Hiei playing some kind of a sick joke on me? He thought. No, of course not, Hiei won't dare do that, dismissing the idea immediately.  
  
That's when he sensed her. Her ki is so low, he could hardly feel her, as if he's dying. Kurama run til he reached Botan's unconscious body on the ground. He cried in anguish when he saw her like that, so helpless, so lifeless.  
  
It's a good thing she's inside my territory. No one would dare harm anyone inside it and his plants damn well know who Botan is to him even before he came back here. Kurama's soul and his plants are one, they know who Kurama's enemies are and who are not. If Botan happened to be an enemy, her body won't have any trace left because the plants would no doubt devour her alive.  
  
Kurama gently picked her up and shivered when he felt how cold she is. He hurriedly run to his cave, she is drenched by the rain and if he didn't hurry, she might get sick or catch pneumonia. He will be damned if he let that happen to her.  
  
When they reached the very core of his lair, an underground cave well- hidden by his plants, he made her drink some herbal medicines that would ease her shivering. His extraordinary plants also provided the sufficient heat needed to make the room warm and cozy.  
  
The only problem now are their clothes. Both of them are soaking wet because of the heavy rain outside and all he have is an extra robe he always wore when he's in Youko form.  
  
He decided then and there. He would give the extra clothes to Botan and he could just strip naked and will just slip inside the covers to warm up. Besides, he doubt if he will get cold if he have Botan's soft body in his arms, he thought naughtily as he began undressing her.  
  
When he had stripped Botan up to her undergarments, it took all his control not to take her then and there. Botan was flawless, and heaven help him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Especially at the junction of her thighs. When Botan moaned softly, he suddenly snapped out of his trance and quickly dressed Botan and put her under the covers.  
  
He now took off all his clothes and slip inside the covers next to hers. She instinctively moved into his arms, her legs entangling with his.  
  
"Kuso," he mumbled under his breath, while wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I would have enjoyed this under a different situation. But now, knowing she would for sure get mad if only she's conscious, would surely cry and walk away from him and would rater freeze to death outside than be with him brought tremendous pain in his heart.  
  
"How could I be stupid to let you go just like that, my diety?" he asked himself, all the while stroking her hair so gently so as not to wake her, her scent filling her nostrils. Kurama continued to stroke her until sleep enveloped him, his dreams filled with him and Botan alone.  
  
Author's note: So, what will happen next? Next chapter coming up! 


	12. not until i get what i want...

Author's note: An update at last! Sorry for the delay, i was busy with my ah, er, life. hehe!  
  
  
  
Roses. That's the first thing she sensed as she drifted back to consciousness. Then, she felt it, something warm around her and soft beneath her. Botan slowly opened her eyes only to find out she's lying on top of Kurama who was sleeping soundly, not knowing she had awaken.  
  
She glanced around and saw a very unfamiliar surrounding, much more like a lair-Kurama-kun's lair, she thought wistfully. She turned to look at him and noticed he wasb't wearing any shirt on, showing his porcelain-like skin not used to the harsh rays of the sunlight.  
  
That's when she noticed it. She's wearing something like Kurama's clothes and nothing underneath it. She lifted the blanket up and immediately dropped it back as she blushed furiously. Oh my, Kurama-kun is stark naked!  
  
But what made her blush is his obvious desire for her even when he's asleep. Due maybe to our body contact a while ago, she thought stupidly. But then, what if something happened to us last night?  
  
Wait a goddamn second! Something happened? Botan screamed.  
  
Kurama suddenly sat up when her heard Botan's bloodcurdling scream. "What is it, sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, moving towards her. To his surprise, Botan punded his chest so hard.  
  
"You hentai! What have you done with me?" Botan shrieked.  
  
"What have I done with you?" Kurama repeated, now as confused as ever. "Sugar, I think you're dreaming," he said softly as he tried to pull her in his arms again, but Botan just pushed him hard, he almost fell off the bed.  
  
"Dreaming, Kurama-kun? Now that explained why I'm wearing nothing underneath YOUR clothes and you're obviously wearing nothing!" Botan said hotly, her eyes wild with rage. "How could you rape me?"  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "Raped you? I did not, you're wrong," he spluttered, "To hell with that, Botan-chan! You know damn well I wouldn't do that!" he shouted as he grabbed the blanket around his waist so as to cover his nudity.  
  
"So am I a willing participant?" she demanded while wrapping Kurama's clothes tighter around her. Botan hated herself now when she had just made a fool out of herself with the person she loved most.  
  
"Listen here and listen well, I did not touch you, got it? How can I when you're half dead when I found you. After saving your life, the least you can do is believe me and not insult me by implying as if I'm a sex maniac who would take a girl shivering, as pale as a typewriting paper and already half dead!" Kurama said, hurt plain in his voice.  
  
When Botan did not speak, Kurama continued. "As for our indecent state, we were both soakingwet last night and all I have was an extra clothes I'd gladly given to you since you're the one who needed it, I stripped ourselves nakedwhile you have my clothes so we can maximize the warmth from our bodies without the hindrance of wet clothes clinging to us," ha said, and before he finished, he was already calm.  
  
"I suppose our clothes are dry now" Can I wear them now?" Botan asked meekly, hurriedly changing the topic now that the initial reaction of finding both of them naked was gone. She stood up and went to where it was placed and was about to slip out of Kurama's clothes when she noticed that Kurama is still looking at her.  
  
Botan blushed. "Can you at least turn around?" she said not looking at his eyes.  
  
Kurama obeyed and did not even object that there's no point in turning around since he'd already seen everything in her and felt it, too, last night when she came in his arms.  
  
"You can look now," Botan said and waited until Kurama looked at her. "I'm going now, thanks for saving my life," she said, bowed and turned around. But before she could take another step, Kurama's already in front of her, blocking the only way out.  
  
"I don't think you understand the situation you're in. If you can't manage to get out of my woods, how the hell do you expect to get out of this very lair of mine?" Kurama said naughtily as he lead her back to bed.  
  
"Will you show me the way out?" Botan asked hopefully though she already knew what his answer would be.  
  
"No, not until I get what I want," Kurama said flatly.  
  
Botan winced at his answer. Just as I expected, she thought. "But Koenma-sama-"  
  
"-knows you're here with me."  
  
"My job-"  
  
"-can wait," Kurama interrupted, while looking directly at her eyes.  
  
Botan turned scarlet at his stare. How could I ever have a decent conversation with this kitsune again when he'd already seen me naked, and I've seen him naked, too! And with obvious desire for me, a naughty thought came. "Are you going to ask me now to sleep with you?" Botan asked nervously when she finally found her voice.  
  
Kurama chuckled.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Evil, real evil! Another cliffhanger. Hahaha! What would happen next? Review or else, hehe! 


	13. i changed my mind...

Author's note: Sorry for taking this chapter so long. It's for effect, I guess. Hehe (wink!)  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!  
  
"Are you going to ask me now to sleep with you?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Maybe later. If you're anxious," he said, his eyes dancing in mischief. "But right now I want some answers."  
  
Kurama sat on his bed and patted the space beside him, motioning Botan to go sit beside him. She objected hesitantly.  
  
"What answers?"  
  
"Why did you tell Koenma you wanted to work in Makai?" Kurama asked bluntly.  
  
At that, Botan suddenly stood up and paced back and forth. "It's the rule in Reikai, Kurama-kun," she said quietly, hoping against hope that Kurama would believe her.  
  
Kurama, however, did not. "But Koenma told me he did not ask you to do it. Why did you do it knowing full well you don't know anything much about Makai?" he asked patiently.  
  
"I know Koenma-sama will not ask me to work here because knows I'm afraid of working here. It was up to me to abide by the rules when I know that we lack ferry girls here in Makai," she explained, her anger building slowly. What right does this kitsune have to ask me those questions? The nerve of the man!  
  
"I'm afraid you're lying to me, Botan," Kurama said in that warning tone of his.  
  
Botan suddenly lost it and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Fine! You want to know the truth? Very well, I asked Koenma-sama to let me work in Makai so that I can avoid you and the whole Ningenkai altogether. Is that what you want to hear? Do you think after all that had happened I would want to go back? I've been insulted, almost raped and been treated so coldly by someone I thought as a FRIEND, for the love of God! Do you understand my sentiments now, Kurama-kun?" she asked mockingly while tears streamed down her face.  
  
Before he could react, she dashed out of the cave and stood outside, looking at the peaceful view from Kurama's lair.  
  
Kurama, on the other hand, stood up and slowly followed her outside. He knew she wouldn't get that far. When at last he was behind her, he tried putting his arms around her but she jerked away from him.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Kurama ignored her protests and forcefully turned her around to face him and hugged her tighter.  
  
"I don't need you to comfort me," Botan said angrily as she tried to get away from him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Botan-chan, please forgive me," Kurama said in a low, soothing voice while gently stroking her hair that still wasn't tied up in the usual ponytail.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kurama-kun. I just wanna go home," Botan pleaded as tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, I just want to start again and forget the whole thing," she continued, her eyes now red from crying.  
  
Kurama sighed sadly. So now, Botan wants to forget everything and start again – alone. Just when he's ready to apologize so the two of them can start anew, he found out she wants to forget him.  
  
"Alright, but just one last question," Kurama said, releasing her from his grasp. He quickly noticed how Botan hurriedly walked away from him to maintain a good distance.  
  
"Have you suddenly stopped loving me?" he asked. He desperately wanted, no – needed to hear the truth.  
  
Botan stilled and paled. She certainly have no idea how in the world he could possibly know.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," she answered simply, crossing her arms in front of her. She won't let Kurama bully her out of it. It's enough that he knows I've loved him. I'll die if he ever finds out that I'm still in love with him, she promised herself.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I can't let you go home," Kurama said, sitting on his bed, determine to scare the wits out of Botan.  
  
Botan gasped. "You can't possibly do that!"  
  
"Of course I can," Kurama said cheerfully.  
  
Botan was on the verge of tears. She didn't know Kurama could be this cruel to her. "You're a very horrible man, Kurama-kun!"  
  
"So I've been told," Kurama said nonchalantly.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?" Botan asked incredulously.  
  
"Hey, I just want some answers here," Kurama said defensively and stood up, walking towards Botan. "And then I'll gladly bring you back to Reikai."  
  
"Fine, so what if I'm still in love with you? It won't change a thing anyway," she said angrily. She couldn't believe how stubborn Kurama could be when he wants to.  
  
"Of course, it does," Kurama said, unable to hide his happiness. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, taste and smell her all at once. But not before she said yes.  
  
"I thought we're going back to Reikai?" Botan said, suddenly changing the topic. She didn't know why she's suddenly irritated with him.  
  
"I changed my mind," he said simply.  
  
Just that? He changed his mind? How stupid can it be, Botan thought, her mind screaming in rage. "And what do you plan to do now, kitsune, make a whore out of me?"  
  
"A whore? Is that all you can think about, huh?" Well, think again, Botan. If you think all I wanted to do is to get you out of your clothes, then I would have done it long ago. I wouldn't search for you this hard if I didn't care about you!"  
  
Botan was surprised at what she heard. "You care for me?" she asked, not wanting to believe what she heard.  
  
"Like hell, I do," Kurama said, smiled and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Now, can you kindly stay a little longer with me? I kinda thought I deserve some reward for finding you. How about dessert?" he asked, then winked at her.  
  
Such a charmer, Botan thought and smiled. "Certainly," she whispered before pulling his head down to hers for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's note: (for this last chapter) sorry, no lemons here. As you can see, my rating is still PG. I'll save those lemony scenes on my future pics.  
  
Some last minute notes: Thank you, thank you everyone for patiently reading this story of mine. I know for myself it's not the best but I can surely improve with your suggestions. I've already started the sequel of this story, entitled "AI SHITERU" and I will post it as soon as I can.  
  
I also know there are lots of loopholes in this story and I just don't know what to do with them. Like, for example, Yuri, many of you suggested on what I should do with her but I can't seem to think of a scene to do those things to her so I just left her hanging. Maybe I could do something about her on the sequel. Well, maybe not.  
  
I would also like to apologize for all my insecurities when I asked you to review because I'm still a little insecure because this is my first time to write such a story as this. I also know this fic is kinda short, I'll try to do better the next time.  
  
Well, that's all and I hope you will all continue to support me. 


End file.
